The Greatest Gift
by cherry fairy
Summary: Life is full of second chances... Relena has just been given hers. (so do authors luckily because my first attempt at uploading my story was screwed up. sorry!)
1. Cold Sorrow

Cold Sorrow  
  
"Ms. Darlian! Wait!" "The press would like a statement please!" "Wait Ms. Darlian!" "Ms. Darlian!" "Please, won't you give us a statement?" "The press can be so heartless sometimes." Noin said sympathetically, placing her hand on Relena's shoulder. She didn't notice anything that was going on around her. Relena simply kept her eyes lowered behind her black veil, and wiped her wet cheeks with a handkerchief. I knew this would happen one day.....I knew it.... Heero.....The limo stopped in front of a large house, and Noin stepped out. "This is my stop Relena. " She didn't look up. "You let me know if you need anything. Good bye." The limo pulled out and headed down the road. Now alone, Relena's mind began to wander back to the news report she heard two nights ago. FIRE. At 2:54 The St. Gabriel Children's Hospital caught on fire due to causes yet to be determined. At 3:22pm the building burned completely to the ground. 12 fatalities, 35 injuries. The amazing story behind it all tonight is that the tragedy might have been much more fatal had it not been for one brave soul. A young man who was walking by the hospital witnessed the situation and immediately ran inside the building to the rescue. He carried out twenty-six children, running in and out of the building as fast as possible. Sadly, the mysterious hero was in the building when it finally collapsed. Relena's mind snapped back into focus when the limo came to an abrupt stop. "We're home Miss Relena." came a raspy, older voice. She nodded and opened the car door, not waiting for someone else to do it. Stepping onto the ground, she was oblivious to the freezing cold weather and the small flakes falling about her. The blackest day of her life was snow white. A butler opened her front door for her and she bolted up the stairs. Tears blurred her vision, freezing on her cheeks. She tore into her bedroom and flung herself on the bed. And then, Relena, for the first time in a long time, sobbed like a small child. Her own tears stung her eyes and soaked into her pillow. "Heero..." she cried harder at the name. "Why....why did you have to die? I never got the chance to.....to...." Relena slept the rest of the night.  
It was not a peaceful sleep, however. She tossed and turned. Cried and wept. Her head filled with nightmares and visions of Heero's body in that fire. She saw what she had created in her mind to be the final look in his eyes. A mix of fear, and contentment that he had saved so many lives before he died. She saw his beautiful blue eyes close one final time just before the whole place caved in on him. His body trapped. His breaths still. His flesh burning. Nothing she could do. So many times he had saved her life. So many times when he had the chance to kill her....he spared her. He is so...no, was so kind. Images of her first fateful meeting with Heero. She saw him laying on the shore, and took off his helmet. His beautiful face. Eyes closed. Light breathing. Hair glistening. Gorgeous. Now she could never tell him. If only she had one more chance, she would tell him everything. But everyone says that, don't they? He must have had such an awful childhood, growing up to be an assassin. If she only had one more chance.....she would make it up to him..... "Heero...." she murmered in her sleep. Once again that final look in his eyes flashed before her and she saw him surrounded by blazing fire. Relena shot up in bed. "No!" she screamed. Looking around, Relena saw simple blackness. Blackness....like what Heero's body was surrounded by now. Black... like what the few people at Heero's funeral were wearing. The funeral....No!! She couldn't bear to think about it. Sleep she thought. That's what I need to do....No thinking. Just sleeping.  
The next morning, Relena felt heavy and weary, and could barely pull herself out of bed. She sauntered down the stairs, without brushing her teeth, her hair, or even thinking about it. She never noticed until now how quiet her life could be. It was 8:30 and no one made a creak in the house. Breakfast was brought immediately to her and then she was left alone again. No company. Not that she really wanted any right now. The former Queen of the World sat in her chair and played with her food. She simply was not hungry.The dining room was silent. Too silent. She couldn't stand it. Relena longed for noise. She needed loud distractions. With all this silence she had to force herself not to think about ....him. Relena stood up suddenly and decided she had to get out of this house or she would lose it. Noise....Volume.....Distraction....I need something....What can I do?? "Work." she said aloud, but to no one. "That's what I need." She headed for the phone nearest her to call and see if she was needed for anything. "Wait.....it's the holidays. They told me to go home...that the Vice-Vorn Minister was not to go anywhere related to work." she remembered it with a slight smile. Those whom she worked with were so kind. They had told her to take a break from her work-aholic lifestyle until after the New Year. It's only December 17th. And a sunday. The offices are closed. Relena sighed and sank down in the sofa. There it was again....that silence. Her mind began to wander. There he was. This time...........no! He was reaching out to her! Relena, half in a dream, reached her hand out to Heero (who wasn't really there). His eyes. They were looking right at her. "Heero, I can't.....I can't reach." she whispered to him. Suddenly, his eyes turned into something she had rarely, if ever, seen. They were full of fright, and confusion. These were not the eyes that had so many times been angry. Or the eyes that had tried to warn her to stay away. They looked so....so much like a child's eyes, big and, in this case, scared. No she thought Snap out of it Relena. She began to shake and she closed her eyes tightly to try and rid herself of this fantasized image. It's not real......Heero is Relena choked on the words Heero is dead. "Miss Relena?" came a small voice. Relena gasped and jumped to her feet. "Miss, are you alright?" Relena, who felt so weary, simply nodded. "Ma'am wouldn't you like to get some rest? You are shaking. Is the room too cold?" Trying to pull herself together, she spoke. "I'm fine. I just need..." her voice trailed off I just need Heero to be alive.... Relena looked up, for she hadn't even bothered to see to whom she was speaking. She then had to look down, for it was her maid, who was much smaller than her. She was a much older, rounder, and a so very kind hearted woman. Relena smiled (kinda) and decided what she must do. "I would like you and everyone else here to go home. Go and visit your families. Go home to your children and grand-children. It's nearly Christmas and I can certainly take care of myself." The maid smiled in delight, but then shook her head. "We couldn't leave you alone for Christmas, Miss." "Please. This is my Christmas gift to all of you. I will pay for all of your trips home and back. It will mean so much to me." The small woman was beaming. "You're such a kind girl." And with that, she hugged Relena and scurried off. Relena smiled. She was nineteen now, and all of her servants, whom she preferred to refer to as family, still considered her to be a child. Keeping this house up will definately keep me busy enough. Besides, maybe being alone will help me face the facts.  
All of Relena's "family" were out of the house within a day's time. Now all she had were a few cobwebs and lots of memories to keep her company. Relena kept herself busy by exploring the rather large house that she normally didn't have the time to just look around in. She went through old photographs of her father and mother. (Darlian not Peacecraft) She dug through old boxes and found lots of old clothes and novels. The clothes had been kept intact for years. They were her mother's old clothes. Relena put them gently back in the box and picked up the novels, which she brought with her. The rest of her day was spent lounging in a huge comfy chair by the fire, crying, for the novels had been romantic ones. That first night that Relena was by herself had been the first time she had ever slept in a house alone. It was a frightening experience, for when one is alone, it is easiest to hear every single crack and creak in the house. She suddenly didn't feel so confident in her choice about sending everyone away. It was dreadfully cold and she needed to turn the heat up, but she was too scared to move from under her bed spread. Oh God.... What was I thinking....? I can't be alone....Great going Relena.... Just when she thought she could muster up enough courage to leave her bed, the old house let out another loud creak. Relena dove deeper into her blanket and closed her eyes tightly. It's just an old house, that's all. Its just an old house. She began to think how protected she would feel if Heero were with her, and how she knew she would sleep wonderfully. Tears welled up in her eyes. She had thought she'd run out of them, but to her surprise, there they were. Stop this Relena. Stop thinking about it. He's gone. Get over it. But even as she tried to convince herself, she began to feel the hot tears run down her cheeks. She remembered wanting to go up to his casket, but it was closed. A closed casket funeral was harder than anything else for her. She needed to see him, but she wasn't allowed to. Not being able to see him allowed her mind to create grotesque images of what his body could look like. How misshapen his form might have been. There was no mistaking that it was him who had saved those children, for a tourist had brought his video camera and had filmed the whole incident, and he gave the tape to a news crew to use in their story. She had watched him running in and out of the burning building on the news. It had definitely been Heero. Oh God, just give me one more chance. So many times he has done so much for me. He's done so much for everyone. He needed to have the same for himself. Heero.... he's probably never even been hugged in his whole life. Her thoughts drifted and her mind wandered as she began to fall asleep.  
The next day Relena woke up and looked directly at her alarm clock. "Only four hours of sleep?" she moaned. "Great." She forced herself out of bed and rushed over to the shower, still fearing there was some intruder in the house with her. Relena decided to spend the day in front of her television, not budging for anything more than a bathroom break. "Now is the time to be with your loved ones. It's Christmas. This is the time to make beautiful memories and share your love with those around you." Relena began to sob harder, and changed the channel. "We mustn't let those important to us walk around oblivious to how we treasure them -" She changed the channel again. "Tell him you love him-" Relena abruptly turned off the t.v. and flung the remote across the room. "Every channel! The same thing over and over again. Love! Christmas! Happiness!" She threw her head back and lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling. No one understood. Relena felt miserable and the world was still turning. People were still going on about their happy little lives, which was thanks to Heero and the other gundam pilots. Heero's funeral had been a pitiful sight. Only the other former pilots, Noin, Zechs, Dorothy and Sally had shown up. Heero had to be more important than that!! She didn't see anyone that could have possibly resemble parents. Did he have parents?? I suppose she would never know. Heero...I never got to tell you how important you were to me. I...I wish I could have been more like you. I wish I could have been brave, and inspiring to others. I wish I could have saved the earth, and unselfishly live my life following my heart. You said that you were nothing compared to me. Maybe you think that's true.... but I'm nothing without you. Once again, Relena cried herself to sleep.  
Days passed, but Relena lost count of how many. Every day had been spent like the one before. Cry. Sleep. Cry. Sleep. She began to know nothing else. She told herself exactly how childish and pathetic she was acting, but couldn't have cared less. Just when she thought she might go crazy from it all, the phone rang. My God!! The outside world did remember her! Where?? Where was that blasted phone!? Relena nearly cursed as she scampered up from her bed, half in fright of the sudden noise, the other half from the excitement of possibly hearing a real human's voice after what felt like years. "Hello? This is the Darlian residence." she said in an attempt at restoring her composure. "Ms Relena?" came a familiar voice. It was a voice that sounded so....so warm, and so friendly. "Hello." Relena replied, still trying to recognize it. "Hi! This is Quatre. How are you?" he said in his usual sweet voice. He was trying not to sound too cheerful, for he knew how awful she must be feeling. "Oh, Quatre." she returned, trying to sound perfectly all right. "I'm fine, and how are you?" "I'm all right, I suppose. I was just calling to remind you about the Christmas party I'm throwing. I hope that you can still make it." "Well, I don't know....." she trailed off. How could he think about a party at a time like this? "Ms. Relena, I know that you're probably not up to a celebration, but you really should get out of the house." "How did you know?" "Because....I can sympathize with you. Relena, you can't torture yourself. Please, it won't be a very large crowd, and being around people might make you feel better." Relena could feel him smiling through the phone. Quatre had some God-given talent at comforting people, and she was grateful for it right now. "That's fine" she smiled. "I'll be there." "Great. See you in three days then." and with that he hung up the phone. "THREE DAYS!" Relena gasped. "Have I been a zombie for that long? Christmas is in three days?" She ran to her computer, which remained on all the time, and wiggled the mouse. The screensaver was gone and instantly she saw the date. "December 22nd?? How in the world could that be right? I have wasted almost a week of my life crying...." Relena looked over at her calendar on the wall and began to mark of the wasted days in a red pen and circled the 25th. "Quatre's Christmas Party." she recited as she wrote. December 14th...the day Heero died... glared at her. Strangely enough, she realized that she hadn't crossed that day off of the calender. "I should get ready to leave. Quatre rented a place that's only a two day drive from here for the party." she said remembering. "I should pack and I guess I'll leave in the morning." And pack she did. Relena remembered Quatre's last Christmas party, how everyone ended up sleeping at the house. This time she would be prepared. That night before she went to bed, Relena went to take a nice hot bath and relax. While undressing, she looked into the mirror and, to her horror, saw herself. "I'm a mess!" she exclaimed. With a sigh she stepped into the tub to calm her nerves. Relena hadn't felt so good in a while. She was finally warmed inside and out. She scrubbed her scalp to remove days of ....she didn't even want to think what was in her hair. Relena gently cleansed her skin, and shaved her legs, and she thought she heard them thank her. After what felt like a short eternity in the tub, the newly refreshed girl stepped out of the bath, dried off, pampered her skin with girly smelling moisturizing lotion, and wrapped a silky robe around her. Relena, feeling very rejuvenated, stepped quickly and lightly down the stairs to the huge den. She grabbed some huge quilts, and large fluffy pillows, then lit the fire place. The squeaky clean Relena sunk comfortably into the couch and snuggled under her quilts. She watched the fire for a few minutes as it burned brightly and created dancing shadows all about the room. She then turned her gaze to the window next to her and watched the snow fall. It's certainly falling fast outside. I think its going to storm. Great, just when I was going to get out of this house.... Suddenly, Relena heard her doorbell ring, which scared the life out of her. She jumped up, and pulled her robe tightly around her, then scurried to the door. Relena tried to look through the little peep hole, but it was completely frosted over. "Who could possibly out in this weather??" she mumbled to herself as she began to unbolt and unchain the huge wooden door. Everything happened all so suddenly, one right after the next. Relena turned the doorknob, opened the door, and before she knew what was happening an icy, discolored, frightening body fell forward at her. Relena nearly killed herself trying to catch it and then hold it up. "Oh my God!" she gasped. Suddenly the body moved and Heero's deep blue eyes looked up at her and she nearly fainted. "Re...le.." Heero's frozen body then went limp. 


	2. Frozen Secrets

Frozen Secrets  
  
"Damn this phone!" Relena cursed as she threw the telephone down onto the counter. "Why?! Of all days for Christs sake!?" Why indeed? The power was out. Heero lay nearly dead on her sofa. The snow was too thick to get her car out, and she lived too far from the city to carry him to the emergency room. Relena damned herself for choosing to live miles from the rest of the world. The house was surrounded by white, snow-covered pine trees to the left, to the right....not one neighbor for miles! Heero had been asleep wrapped in thick quilts and in front of the fire for half an hour now without even stirring. He was still breathing, slowly, but breathing none the less. Relena walked quickly over to his side and kneeled down. My God...he looks like a real ghost. It's a wonder he's still alive. Relena ran her fingers through his hair, now damp from the melted frost. Heero slept so peacefully. He still appeared a little bluish, but was getting his color back slowly. How can this be possible?? I don't understand. The funeral....it was real....I am not crazy. Relena had seen Heero run in the hospital just before it fell, and hadn't seen him come back out. But, here he was. Maybe he really is indestructible. No, that couldn't be right. That was when she saw it. It looked to be burned flesh (frozen over though). Relena pulled the quilt back some and saw more. Heero's body had scattered cuts, scrapes, and burn marks on it. He did make it out of there....she smiled. Heero began to shiver and Relena tucked him back under the quilts. She lay her head where Heero's stomach was. Thank you God...for giving him one more chance to live. Thank you for giving me one more chance to show him how. She stared at Heero for a little longer, stroking his damp hair, and his cold cheek. She even dared to touch his lips, but ever so softly. Now relieved that he was truly alive, she then began to doze off.  
It was only about three hours later when Heero began to wake up. He stirred slightly and opened his eyes slowly. As Heero's deep blue eyes focused, his mind recalled where exactly he was. "Relena..." he whispered. Heero tried to sit up but felt too weak, and sort of weighted down. He then saw Relena, asleep, her head resting on him. Heero could hardly see her face though, because the fire had nearly burned out completely in the fireplace. Heero was still cold and not very conscious, but at least he had blankets. Relena, on the other hand, had nothing and she was shivering. Trying to move without waking her, he intended to put some more wood in the fireplace. He carefully slipped from under her and draped the quilts about her, but the moment he stood up, the room began to spin and Heero started to stumble forward. At that moment Relena woke up and grabbed the unsteady form in front of her. "Heero, lay down." she whispered, worried she might hurt his ears by speaking too loudly. Relena went around to the front of Heero, staring up at him. It's like seeing him come back from the dead..... Heero didn't know what to say, he was freezing and dizzy.....and speechless. Relena, try as she might, knew she couldn't help herself....she wanted to cry. I can't let him see me cry.... There was a deep moment of silence in the room before anyone could speak. Then, unable to restrain herself any longer, Relena just flung her arms around Heero. She held him firmly to her, scared that at any moment she would wake up and her guardian angel would be gone. "You're alive" she sobbed. Heero, not exactly sure what to do, said nothing. "I can't believe it.... all this time I thought you were dead." Her tears began to fall faster. "It's not a dream....you're really here with me. How can you still be alive?" she tried to calm herself. Heero forgot his pain for a moment and pulled her closer to him, and whispered in her ear. "I'm immortal." And Relena could only laugh, she felt Heero's cheek pressed against hers and then she felt him smile. Relena moved her face from his to look at Heero and touched his cheek, "Heero, you're not -" Suddenly, Relena gasped. "Heero, you're shaking! Come on, we have to get you into some hot water!" Before Heero could protest, Relena was dragging him out of the den. "You can't walk upstairs, your too weak. I'll have to bring you to the one -" At the sound of the word "weak" Heero began to try and stand himself up straight and head for the door. "Heero! You're not going anywhere. You're not well. You can't even stand up because you're dizzy and exhausted." Heero, unfortunately, knew she was right. Damn it, but he hated when she was right. Relena helped him to a bathroom nearby and turned on the hot water. "Oh...." was all she could say when she realized the next step. Heero couldn't stand and was having to lean against the wall to keep himself up, and she knew he was in pain. Although extremely dizzy and slightly spaced out, Heero was conscious enough to know he didn't want Relena taking his clothes off. Attempting to take his shirt off by himself, he let a small groan out accidentally. "Oh, it still hurts..." Relena said sympathetically, her eyes filled with concern. "Here, let me help you." she said, realizing that he needed her. Relena silently took a deep breath and grasped the bottom of Heero's shirt. She began to pull it up as he slowly, and painfully lifted his arms. Relena quickly pulled the shirt from over his head and watched as his damp brown hair slowly fell back over his eyes. She would never forget the way he looked. For a breathtaking moment Heero's eyes were completely revealed, not a strand of hair blocking the view. They were simply gorgeous. Deep, blue, intense, but needing. Then, Relena felt her cheeks turn red as she gazed at Heero's hard, perfect sculpture. His chest was firm, and although his body had been scraped and bruised, burned and battered, she still saw him flawless. His stomach had such finely carved abs that she thought he should be displayed in art museum. Relena noticed some of his wounds looked to be infected and very deep. Without thinking, her eyes traveled lower.... Oh my.... I have to....uh....... Relena couldn't let him get in the tub with his pants on. Heero, still leaning unsteadily against the wall, felt an embarrassment growing as the realization of what was going on crept into the back of his hazy mind. But he didn't have a moment to protest, for Relena was already fumbling with the button on his pants. After what felt like an incredibly long struggle of not even five seconds, Relena had the button undone. Heero felt a great tension building up, but now that his body was starting to warm up, it seemed like needles pricking him. They were like the kind you feel when your foot goes to sleep for a really long time, then the blood starts to come back in waves of pain. By the time he knew what was going on, Relena was nervously and carefully tugging on his zipper. When she finally pulled it all the way down, her shaking hands pulled away, allowing the jeans to fall to the floor. She was beginning to feel faint when she saw him. My god....I can't believe what I am doing.... Relena knew what she had to do....so to make the situation less embarrassing, she turned Heero around, so his back was facing her. The cherry red girl quickly pulled Heero's boxer shorts off and with only a quick flash of pale white skin she helped him into the tub. Well, that wasn't so bad she lied to herself.  
Instantly, Heero felt the extreme heat of the water. He groaned as days of coldness melted from his mind. He sank lower into the bath, ignoring the slight discomfort of some bruises on his skin being pressed on by sliding in the hard tub. "Are you all right?" came a small voice close to his ears. "Yeah." was all he could say. Relena wasn't sure what to do now, but she'd die before she'd ask him. All she could do was stare. She watched the relaxed look upon his face. His eyes were closed, his expression soft, his body....wow.....(author sighs. yummy!) He needed to be cleaned. "Heero?" she murmered, but he didn't seem to notice. "Heero?" she said a little louder. Nothing. Then she noticed that he started sliding further down. Relena gasped! Heero was asleep! Oh Perfect!!! That's exactly what you're supposed to do in a bath tub full of water....SLEEP! Relena pulled Heero up to a sitting position, and he was still half-asleep. "Heero...wake up." It was the cutest thing she had ever seen, he was sitting straight up but his head was bobbing. He was still trying to sleep. She shook her head feeling a little more comfortable, knowing he couldn't see her. She began to soap up the upper half of his body, but this wasn't working the way she had hoped for Heero was starting to lean back. Relena, with her soapy hands clinging to his hard chest, tried to wake him up. "Heero," she said with some volume. "Wake up." Heero began to open his eyes, and for the life of him, he had not been prepared to see this. Relena, with her hands on his unclothed body, was leaning over, wearing a slightly damp silk robe and was nearly falling all the way out of it. He could see her form perfectly in the light. The robe may as well have been lying on the floor, for it wasn't doing a very good job of covering her up. Heero looked up to her eyes and saw they hadn't changed one bit. Still beautiful, but she certainly didn't look like a little girl anymore, she looked like a woman. Her hair was falling all around her face, and the longest ends of it were hanging in the water. Heero felt a small warmth on his cheeks, and Relena smiled. You're blushing.... I've never seen that before... Relena, realizing that he was very awake sat on the floor by the tub. "Are you okay?" she asked softly. Heero nodded. "I...I think...I'll wait outside." she forced herself to say, then quickly hurried out the door. Heero sat still for a minute, watching the closed door, then leaned back and dunked his head under the water. He came back up, washed his hair, with a very girly smelling shampoo, then stood up and dried himself carefully.  
Relena stood outside the door, while calming herself down. When the door opened she nearly jumped out of her skin. Heero had only a towel on, and was still slightly damp. His hair was slicked back and he looked.... sexy. Sexy, but cold. He was shaking from the cold house, for the heat had gone out. "Oh, here!" Relena said as she reached on the other side of the bathroom door, and handed him a robe. Heero looked at it for a moment before accepting it. He felt ridiculous, for the robe was white with big pink polkadots, and far too small. He could barely wrap the whole thing around him, and his chest was hardly covered. Relena twisted her lips, and tried not to smile, but it was terribly difficult. The guy who once (well, more than once) threatened to kill her, who saved the planet, who was a deadly gundam pilot, was wearing a cute little polkadotted, and pink no less, robe. The worst part was. he looked adorable. His mouth formed a small frown, his hair was still damp, and he looked ready to kill someone. But to Relena, that was cute. "What?" he asked, daring her to laugh. Relena had nearly let one slip, when she said, "Let's go get you some clothes, alright?" He nodded solemnly. Relena led poor Heero upstairs with her, walking slowly, in case he still felt weak. He didn't seem fully recovered, although his skin was its normal color again and he wasn't shivering. Bringing Heero into one of her servant's rooms she pulled some clothes from the closet. "Here, these should fit fine." she smiled, with some concern still in her eyes. Heero would have taken almost anything over what he was wearing, and so he quickly accepted them. Relena took him to a room by hers, brought some extra blankets in then walked out, closing the door behind her. Heero set the clothes down and then began to remove the robe, when the door swung open. "I almost forgot -" Heero's head quickly turned to look at her in shock. "Oh, my! I'm sorry." Relena felt her cheeks getting red again. "I have to clean those wounds." "They are all closed now." "But Heero -" "I just bathed, they're clean." Relena had to do something, she wanted to help. "Then, here, let me do this." Relena strided over to his side and began digging in her First Aid kit. She soon pulled out a handful of Band Aids with smiley faces. When she saw Heero's frown, she thought twice. "I don't have any flesh colored, sorry. Would you prefer the ones with hearts?" Heero sighed, realizing she was dead serious, and sat down on the bed. Relena sat behind him and began strategically sticking the happy little Band Aids on his back. She then moved in front of him and placed a couple on his chest, one on his stomach, and then another on his cheek. "Is that better?" he asked. "Do you feel better now?" "Yes." she said with a slight smile. Relena stared down at his slightly burned flesh, and tears welled up in her eyes again. Heero noticed, but wasn't sure what to do. What should I .do? With some hesitation, Heero raised his hand. Pausing, he thought about leaving, but when a tear fell, his hand found her cheek. Catching the tear, he asked, "What? What is it?" His voice was so soft, and sweet that she really wanted to cry now. "I still can't believe...." she started, but couldn't finish, for the tears came rolling with no sign of slowing. Heero's heart sank at the sight of seeing Relena. Scooping her into his arms easily, he walked out into the hallway and opened a couple of doors, finally finding the one he knew was hers. Keeping her face pressed gently to Heero's chest, Relena closed her eyes. By the time they made it to the bed, Relena was nearly asleep. Pulling back the covers, Heero carefully laid her in bed, gently tucking in the sleepy girl. "Good night." he whispered softly. No response. Heero smiled to himself, and stared for a moment. "Good night." came a small, drowsy voice. Heero left the room.  
"Damn it!" Heero cursed softly as he layed back in his bed. It was 7a.m.and he still hadn't gotten one wink of sleep. His body was still bruised on the inside and now, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop sneezing and sniffling. Why did I come here? What was I thinking? Now, I'm sick and it's snowing so hard that I don't know if it's smart to go out there. Great job, Heero. The red-nosed Heero stood up with the blanket around his body and walked across the room. He sat down in a chair that was in front the frosty window. He began to sniff.... then again....and again...and again and was getting quite annoyed with himself. Sighing, he knew that if he left now, he would probably catch pneumonia, and he could already feel himself getting sicker by the minute. "This is perfect. Oh man, what was I thinking?" he murmered to himself as he pressed his forehead against the windowpane. "I'll just make this easy on the both of us. I'll have to make it clear that the snow is the only thing keeping me here." Heero stared at the frost on the window. "Relena...." he whispered to no one. His mind wandered back to when he woke up in the tub. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.....she had seen everything, and he had been too drunk with weakness to even realize it. Heero felt a little warmth on his cheeks at the thought, but dismissed it....he couldn't be blushing, could he?  
Relena woke to the sound of a sneeze in the next room. With a warm smile, she sat up and stretched. "Heero...." The word rolled off her tongue so pleasantly that her smile widened. "Hm...I didn't have that dream again.... I'm so glad. It was horrible." Suddenly, Relena's smile faded. "Heero cheated death again." she stood up. "He has been given another chance, and I won't let him take it for granted. And I won't take it for granted either, for this is also my second chance. The chance to let Heero know just how much he means to me." Relena, having set her mind upon a goal, dressed and headed for Heero's room. However, Relena was taken aback when she walked into Heero's room. He looked awful. "Heero?" she whispered as she made her way towards him. "You don't look well. You're still sick, lie down." Heero's eyes were glazed over but were highlighted by the dark circles under them, his nose was candy-apple red, and his skin slightly pale. "I'm fine." he said in a rather hoarse voice. "Heero, you're not fine. Have you looked at yourself? You're frightening." Relena took her hand and placed in on his forehead. "My God, you're burning up. Lie down." "I feel fine." "I think that we should go to the hospital, I'll go see if the snow has melted any." Relena quickly strided down stairs and towards the front door. She unbolted and unlocked it. They certainly wouldn't be able to get out in that weather, she thought. The phone! Maybe it worked. She hurried to the telephone. "Darn it. It's still dead." she sighed. "What am I going to do?" Just then, a loud THUMP! echoed through the house. "Heero!" She bolted to the stairs only to find Heero had fallen down some of the steps. "Oh! You really are hard-headed sometimes!" she scolded. With a sigh, Relena helped Heero up. "What do you think you are doing?" "I'm leaving." "..What?" "I'm leaving." "But.. you can't! Why?! That's stupid! You'd never make it!!" Relena was so confused. Just last night..... he was so.... "No! Heero don't leave!" Heero walked slowly past her. "Why? I don't understand.Please..." she struggled to hold back tears. "don't leave me...." Relena's knees began to shake and her body began to sway, tears ran down her cheeks. Heero stopped dead in his tracks. "Relena...." His back was still facing her. "...don't cry." Turning, Heero kept his eyes lowered. He knew that if he looked at Relena, he wouldn't be able to leave. It's all for the best Relena....I promise.... Relena sank to the floor, and all of her pride fled her. She had to say it, it was now or never! "Don't leave me. I need you..... Heero, I -" But before Relena could finish Heero pulled her= into his arms, holding her tightly against his chest. "Relena.... don't cry anymore." His hands seemed to have minds of their own, as they slowly slid up and down Relena's back. I feel so strange.... what's come over me? "Promise you won't cry anymore?" "Promise you won't leave me?" Heero closed his eyes, nuzzling his face in her hair, shaking his head no. "At least stay until Christmas. Promise me that." There was a brief moment of silence. "I promise."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
So, am I doing an okay job?? I HOPE SO!!! Review and let me know!! THANKS! ( 


End file.
